Filter media can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. Depending on the application, the filter media may be designed to have different performance characteristics. For example, filter media may be designed to have performance characteristics suitable for HEPA and/or ULPA applications.
In general, filter media can be formed of a web of fibers. For example, the web may include synthetic fibers amongst other components. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., air) to flow through the filter media. Contaminant particles contained within the fluid may be trapped on the fibrous web. Filter media characteristics, such as fiber diameter and basis weight, affect filter performance including filter efficiency, dust holding capacity and resistance to fluid flow through the filter.
Although many types of filter media for filtering particulates from air exist, improvements in the physical and/or performance characteristics of the filter media (e.g., strength, air resistance, efficiency, and high dust holding capacity) would be beneficial.